


A Moose, A Squirrel, and a Snowball

by DeansMyApplePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fake Injury, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, Young Love, fluffies, tackling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated Teen for (slightly) inappropriate language</p><p>To get myself sort of in the spirit of winter, I've decided to write a fanfiction about getting into a snowball fight with Sam whilst trying to take a romantic walk in the snow. Dean gets involved after a certain someone gets tackled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moose, A Squirrel, and a Snowball

“Sam! Sam, come look at this,” you called for your boyfriend excitedly from the bunker door. You pulled on your coat as the younger Winchester jogged up the steps to the door. Opening the door again, you pointed to the white blanket covering the cold and frosty ground.

“It’s just snow, (Y/N),” he shrugged, turning to you.

“Can we go for a walk? Please, Sam, please,” you cried, tugging gently on his flannel sleeve. He sighed.

“(Y/N), I really have to work on this case.”

“Oh,” you responded disappointedly, turning to hang up his coat. “Okay.” He rolled his eyes, unable to resist your sad tone.

“Give me that,” he groaned, grabbing the coat from your grip. Your eyes lightened as you squealed with excitement. Sam had just barely put his other arm through the coat sleeve as you grabbed his hand.

“Come on,” you yelled, pulling him out of the door. The two of you walked for a while, finally stopping for a break at an old park bench in front of a now-frozen pond. You grinned.

“Isn’t it just gorgeous,” you asked, breathless. The scene in front of you was, in fact, gorgeous. The frozen pond sparkled as the pale sunlight shone down onto the thin layer of snow covering the ice. The leafless trees were frosted over and had bits of snow on the tops of the branches. The bright blue sky had fluffy white clouds, which threatened to release a blizzard, making the scene all the more precious. Sam nodded, also breathless from being pulled along. You reached down and felt the snow.

“This snow is perfect for snowballs,” you commented, kneeling down. Sam chuckled as he stared up at the sky. Cupping your hands around the snow, you easily made a snowball. You stood up and held it with pride.

“Sam, look!” He looked at you and chuckled again. You pulled your arm back into a throwing position, ready to fire. His chuckles instantly faded as he looked at you with mock fear. He raised his hands in surrender.

“Don’t you dare,” he warned seriously.

“Or what,” you questioned, audaciously.

  
“Or I’ll tackle you and you’ll catch frostbite.” Your grin widened as you reared your arm back even more.

“(Y/N),” he exclaimed. “I mean it! Don’t throw that snow- god damnit!” You had thrown the snowball at his chest while he was mid-sentence and took off, giggling all the while.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now!”

“That is if you can catch me,” you called over your shoulder, him running after you. 

“Ow!” You heard Sam yell behind you and immediately stopped running. Turning around, you ran to the younger Winchester in concern. He was sitting in the snow, clutching his foot in pain. You knelt down next to him.

“Sam, what hurts,” you asked him.

“My pride,” he smirked, looking at you evilly. You frowned, confused and then realized your mistake; it was a trap. Your eyes widened and you hastily tried to get up, but it was too late. Sam tackled you in the snow, making you scream. He held your wrists above your head, effectively pinning you down.

“All right, I surrender!” Footsteps crunched towards you in the snow.

“What’s wrong,” Dean demanded. “I heard (Y/N) scream.”

“Your brother decided to tackle me,” you replied, still pinned under your boyfriend's strong grip.

“Come on, Sam,” Dean scolded, kneeling down. “That’s just rude.”

“Dean,” Sam looked over nervously, “What are you doing?” Dean’s hands grabbed a large handful of snow and packed it together in ball form. “Shit,” Sam muttered. Dean stood up and reared his arm back, not waiting a second as he threw the ball of snow full force at his brother.

“Oh, that’s it,” Sam bellowed, sprinting after him. You rolled onto your stomach and began to pack another snowball. The boys yelled in the distance, throwing snowballs rapidly. You stood and ran up behind Sam, smashing the snowball against the back of his head. He turned around and threw you over his shoulder with ease, making you scream again.

“Dean, help! He’s taking me hostage,” you giggled as Sam ran away. Dean sprinted after you, grabbing the back of Sam’s coat, who tripped and fell forwards onto the snow, you falling with him. You landed hard on your back and the wind was knocked out of you.

“You okay,” Sam asked breathlessly as Dean laughed in the background. You nodded, joining in on the laughing. You sat up just in time to see Dean collapse to the ground in laughter.

“It’s not that funny, dude,” Sam called, grinning. You leaned against your boyfriend’s chest as his arms wrapped around your waist.

“We should probably get back before he laughs himself to death,” you joke, still watching Dean cackle on the snowy ground.

 

===========================================================================================

 

After a change of clothes and a cup of hot chocolate, you were finally warm. Sitting on the couch, you snuggled into the back of the cushions, draping a hand-crafted afghan over yourself. Right as you closed your eyes, a familiarly warm body sat next to you and kissed you tenderly on the forehead.

“Thanks for today,” Sam whispered into your ear. “I haven’t done that since I was a kid.”

“We all need to be a kid sometimes,” you whispered back. Although the snowball fight was great, this was the highlight of your day. Being with your Sammy for some uninterrupted cuddle time. You were just about asleep when your boyfriend’s strong arms lifted you off of the couch bridal style. You didn’t say a word, relaxing into his gentle grip. You smiled slightly as soft sheets met your bare arms, and your heart fluttered when the heat from Sam's bare chest seeped through your shirt and into your back. You turned your head to look at him and he kissed you gently. As Sam stroked your hair, sleep overtook your tired muscles and your eyelids gently fluttered shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Be sure to hit that kudos button down below if you like it!
> 
> Go follow me on Tumblr @kellythephotographer for more!


End file.
